Pokemon: The Legendary War
by ArchdukeoftheNorth
Summary: Nicolas, the son of Drake, has grown up in Fallarbor Town all his life. The 17 year-old Dragon Tamer sets out on his own adventure and stumbles across something he should not have found. As Nicolas grows as a trainer and man he must help the Pokemon League Confederacy fight old threats in grave circumstances.
1. Son of the Drake

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author's Note: This story encompass Generations 1-5. That means no Kalos. This is based on the video games and not the manga or anime. All characters exist in the games (NPCs included) the events of the protagonists of generations 2-5 exist but the characters do not. they are not in game characters(whereas red is). A few minor things may change but it should be nearly unrecognizable to keep the story in-line with the games. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Son of the Drake

It had been nearly a year since Aaron had left on his Pokemon adventure. Nicolas still had to wait until his eighteenth birthday, a frustrating ten months away. Thirteen days had passed and Drake still had not returned from the Pokemon League. This was not a problem for the self-sufficient young man. With his father working, brother travelling, and mother passed away, he had learned to survive on his own. Still, Drake would not let him leave.

Nico stepped outside the small cottage that was his home. Fallarbor, where he was born and raised, was before him as dreary and beautiful as ever. Hoenn-Blackthorn he had nicknamed the small town, though never having actually been to Blackthorn City in the Johto region to the north.

Nico ran his hand over the two pokeballs on his belt. He loved his Altaria and Skarmory, but felt cheated by his father for not being allowed to go after the big three Hoenn dragons: Flygon, Kingdra, and the mighty Salamence.

A large creature was seen flying toward the cottage, Drake's Salamence. Drake would often say the wisest of the Dragon Clan would use Altaria for their superior utility, but Nico wouldn't listen. He wanted the ones revered by all. That and to be recognized as part of the Clan.

"Hello son." said Drake.

"Father." responded Nicolas still brooding over being stuck at home.

Drake had chosen Fallarbor as his place of residence due to its proximity to dragon pokemon. The Salamence pre-evolution Bagon lived in Meteor Falls, the Hoenn training ground for Dragon Tamers, Altaria was in the Falls' shadow, and Flygon were across the ash fields and in the desert. Only Kingdra was not near Fallarbor.

Drake sensed his son's mood, "Not now Nicolas. Give me time to get settled."

"But Father."

"I said no, boy!"

Nico had not expected his father's mind to have changed, that is why his bags were already packed. Seeing that following the rules wasn't going to work for him he decided to to go an alternate route. Nico closed the door behind him.

"_Where to?"_ He thought to himself, "_I would seek out Lance, but I wouldn't be allowed into the Indigo League. I can't just wander around Hoenn, father would find me. If only I could go to Blackthorn, but I'd have to sail to Olivine or Goldenrod first, cross half of Johto, and wander through the Ice Path. Well….I guess it's Uncle Epic Beard."_ Nico trekked south to Meteor Falls, "_You know? The heroes of truth and ideals reappeared along with some third dragon. And Unova has the most dragons too! This is definitely the best route."_

Nico had Meteor Falls behind him by the break of dawn. Living his whole life there had taught him the fastest way through the crag. Drake would be waking soon wondering where his youngest son had gone. Nico had ventured this far from the Falls only once before. Nico hid in a cave he had found the previous time. Over the falls a large beast was flying just minutes later, undoubtedly Salamence.

When Nico was sure the coast was clear he sent out Altaria to scout the road ahead to Rustboro City. Come nightfall the lights of the metropolis could be seen in the distance, but Nico needed to rest. Skarmory stood watch as Nico slept on Altaria's downy wings.

Nico continued his journey the following day with no sign of Drake on the horizon. He was most likely around Mt. Chimney or the desert by now. Nico entered the city at noon. Rustboro's name fit it well, the city was rust-colored, factories were common, and the huge Devon Corp. was headquartered here. Despite all this and being on the coast Rustboro was still not a large port. All its ships were used for trade, namely Devon Corp. and Rustboro Steel. Still, there should be a few ships going around to Slateport.

"_Should I challenge Roxanne?" _Nico asked himself, "_Her rock type will take out Altaria easy but Skarmory can do some serious damage." _In the end he decided against it. The chance of him being reported was too high and Drake's wrath would be fierce. Eventually Nico found a ride on the Briner captained by Brian Briney Jr. Captain Briney stopped at his lodge near Petalburg before continuing on to Dewford.

"My father," boasted Captain Briney, "is a great sailor. He captains the luxury liner between Lilycove and Slateport. He is even friends with some of the most powerful trainers in Hoenn."

Briney continued at length about he and his father. Nico listened politely before going to his cabin. They would arrive at Dewford in the morning he was told.

Captain Briney had apparently been too optimistic, but it did not matter. They arrived in Dewford a little before noon. In two and a half days Nicolas had travelled from the northernmost town in Hoenn to the southernmost.

Drake was likely north of Mauville leaving Nico free from a chance encounter. With that in mind Nico thought there would be no problem in challenging Brawly.

"_Altaria and Skarmory will destroy him." _Nico assured himself, but when he entered the gym, he was told Brawly was out training in Granite Cave. So Nico travelled northwest on the island until he arrived at what was undoubtedly Granite Cave. He entered and almost immediately was attacked by a Makuhita. Altaria made short work of it. Not long after an Aron appeared. Altaria did not do much damage nor did Skarmory. Then it came to Nico that Aron's final evolution was Aggron, a coveted threw a pokeball at the Aron to no avail. Nico remembered that Skarmory was truly the only pokemon he had caught. Swablu (now Altaria) had been a gift from Drake.

Nico reached into his bag and found only one more pokeball. He had forgotten to buy more. He threw it at the still fairly healthy Aron. It nudged to the left, rocked to the right, and fell to the left again… sparks shot from the crease.

"Yes!" yelled Nico. He snatched up the pokeball victoriously and saw a light around the corner. Around the turn he found Brawly smashing rocks. A Medicham was using Flash.

"Brawly!" shouted the young dragon tamer.

The Dewford Gym Leader looked up. "You want a fight? Of course you do. This is no place though, let's go to the gym."

"So how long have you been a gym leader?" Nico asked Brawly as the made their way toward the exit.

"About ten years." Brawly responded. He must have been about thirty, "What's your name?"

"Nicolas… of the Dragon Clan."

"That sounds familiar. You're Drake's son aren't you? He talked about you at the last Hoenn Conference, the few times he talked."

"What did he say?"

"That's for him to tell you, but I will say that I expect you to make a splash. You might just be the next big wave." Nico smiled to himself. He had never heard of his father talking highly of him. Before long they were at the gym.

"Tell you what, let's give the town a show. We will battle outside." said Brawly.

An hour later most the town had gathered at the back of the gym.

"Three on three!" announced Brawly to the crowd. He sent out his Machoke. Nico sent out his Altaria.

Brawly's Machoke drew back but Altaria's quick Aerial Ace stopped the Focus Punch. Machoke grabbed some nearby rocks and started to Rock Blast Altaria. It only hit twice but the damage was bad.

"Close the distance and Karate Chop, Machoke!" commanded Brawly.

"Again, Aerial Ace!"

Machoke was downed by Altaria's second ace. Brawly sent out Medicham.

"Dragon Dance." Medicham finished what Machoke started with a Hi Jump Kick. "Utility my ass." muttered Nico.

"Go, Skarmory." yelled Nicolas. Skarmory used Air Slash. Luckily for Nico, Medicham flinched. Again Skarmory used Air Slash before Medicham could Hi Jump Kick.

Brawly was on his last pokemon, his anchor, Hariyama.

Hariyama used Belly Drum maximizing his attack. Skarmory's Air Slash nearly knocked out the massive brute but just wasn't enough.

"_Skarmory has more speed, we have it won!" _Thought Nico, but the badgeless rookie was in for a surprise.

"Hariyama, catch!" Brawly threw a hyper potion to his prized pokemon. Hariyama caught it and drank to its health.

"Again, Skarmory!" demanded Nico. Skarmory landed a critical hit on Hariyama negating the effect or the hyper potion. Except for an extra move on Hariyama's part.

"Hammer Arm!" Skarmory was defeated. Aron was sent in as Nico's last hope.

"_Alright, Aron knows Iron Defense, Endure, and Metal Claw….Fuck!" _"Metal Claw!"

Hariyama's death arm descended again. Aron's Sturdy kept it conscious. The Metal Claw did next to nothing, and Hariyama was barely standing after Skarmory's Air Slashes.

"Endure." squeaked Nico in helplessness. Again the young Iron Armor Pokemon took the brutal Hammer Arm. The small new addition to Nicolas' party looked back at its helpless master.

"End it, Hariyama!" demanded Brawly. Hariyama raised its trunk-sized arm, but Aron dug into the ground before it descended. The fighting type pokemon looked around confused and desperately trying to find its adversary. Aron shot out of the ground like a bullet and nailed the Arm Thrust Pokemon in the back. Hariyama toppled over to the ground. Aron landed on top of his fallen victim.

"We win!" exclaimed a jubilant Nicolas. He ran over and lifted his heavy and battered little friend.

"In accordance with the official Pokemon League Rules," said Brawly, "I award you the Knuckle Badge." Nico took the badge gingerly, "Nic, do you intend to take the Pokemon League Challenge?"

"Eventually, but right now I have to go see my uncle, Drayden, in Unova."

Brawly smiled, "Drake is probably over central Hoenn right now. If you go to Slateport now, you may be caught."

"How do you kn-"

"Drake called me. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything."

"Thank you…but I need to go to Slateport now. It's worth the risk.

"Best of luck to you then."

Nico reboarded the Briney heading westward. Brawly watched a big wave head to Slateport, and had the pleasure of witnessing the beginning of an adventure that would come to change the world.


	2. On to Unova

Chapter 2: On to Unova

Slateport was huge, far surpassing Rustboro. Nico nearly forgot his purpose there wanting to see the beach, museum, battle tent, and shipyard. Remembering his father could show up at any time refocused the young man. Common fisherman and traders docked in the south so Drake's son made his way to the north of the city. He arrived on a good day. Docked were the HighSpeed 2, HighSpeed 4, S.S. Tidal, Royal Unova, and the S.S. Anne. Royal Unova was the one Nico wanted, but the cost was too high. The day passed quickly and unfruitous for Nico.

It was nearly evening when the ships started to set sail, and also when there was a dragon sighting north of the city. Salamence was flying fast.

"_He will be here by sunset." _Nico realised. Salamence can not smell from a long distance, but once they are in your proximity, there is no escaping them. Nico knew this.

A horn blew as the Royal Unova left port. Nico ran as fast as he could but by the time he reached the dock the vessel was a few hundred yards into open water. Nico let loose his Altaria.

"Fly, Altaria. Fly to that ship." said Nico as he grabbed ahold of his first pokemon. Altaria arrived at the ship in less than a minute. Nico jumped off onto the deck to see countless pairs of eyes staring at him. Then security arrived. Nico surrendered and was taken to a cell. His pokemon were taken away. A few hours passed before the captain showed up.

"Young man, you have a lot of nerve attempting to grab a free ride on my liner. What were your reasons for your crazy antics?"

"I couldn't afford a ride and desperately need to see my uncle in Unova."

"On what business?"

"Official Dragon Clan business."

That got the Captain's attention. "You are a dragon tamer?"

"Soon to be the newest member of the Clan."

"As impressive as that is, you can not ride for free. Knowing your family, you should have honor in some capacity, so let's make a deal. You work for your ride. Food and living quarters will be part of your pay, as is the passage. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, Captain -?"

The cell door slid open. "Rox. You may address me as Captain Rox."

"Thank you, Captain Rox."

"So, son, are you challenge some gyms while you're in Unova?"

"I'm not sure yet, sir."

"Well if you are then you might want to stay with us all the way to Virbank City. My daughter Roxie is the gym leader there."

So Nico worked for a week before land was sighted. In that time he cleaned floors and scraps and developed a friendship with the Captain. Apparently Rox had become captain only a few short months ago when the former captain retired.

A day after land was sighted the ship entered Undella Bay and made port in Undella. Nico parted ways with the luxury liner which was next off to Humilau before turning south for Castelia. Undella was a nice town facing the bay with Reversal Mountain to its back. To the south was an untamed but beautiful path with numerous waterfalls. To the north a beach route with sheer cliffs leading to Lacunosa Town. The next morning Nico would take that route but he would need to travel fast to get to Lacunosa before two days time or he would be locked outside the walled town during the night.

The journey did not fare well. Trainers, wild pokemon, and natural obstacles all spelt disaster. At around midnight he was hopelessly lost, but luckily stumbled across a house nestled between cliffs with its own waterway back to the ocean. He knocked on the door as rain started to fall.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice asked.

"A lost trainer seeking shelter."

The door opened. "Come on in. Wouldn't be decent leaving you out."

Inside was the man who answered the door, a woman who seemed to be his wife, and two children.

"Welcome," said the woman, "I am Megan Moov, that is my husband Tod. These are our adorable grandbabies, Yancy and Curtis."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Nicolas."

"Do you happen to have one of the chosen water, fire, or grass type pokemon?" asked Tod.

"I don't know what you mean by chosen, but no sir, all I have are my Altaria, Skarmory, and Aron."

"That is a shame."

So Nico spent the night with the Moov family. He learned that the family was on vacation to their remote lodge and how Curtis and Yancy were child stars at Pokewood Studios. After a generous breakfast Nico went on his way.

"...And remember," said Tod, "If you ever have Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Typlosion, Feraligatr,-"

"I understand, Mr. Moov. Again, thank you, have a good vacation."

That day fared better than the last. Less battles, a sure path, and just better luck. Unfortunately, the sun set while he was just a couple miles from Lacunosa. It was supposed to be dangerous to be so close to Lacunosa at night, but most people just regarded that as superstition, or so Nico was told.

Nico brought out Altaria to sleep on her wing as the other acted like a tent and shielded him from the elements. Nico woke up not long after falling asleep. Altaria was shivering. There was a chill in the air growing colder every second. From Nico's left came a bone-chilling gust followed by the grass being covered in frost and freezing. From the same direction Nico saw something monstrous. He see its body, only its huge, hellish, yellow eyes.

Nico withdrew Altaria, turned, and ran for his life. He ran as fast as possible to stay ahead of the beast he heard behind him trampling over trees. Nico ran into somebody. "Umph!"

"Follow me!" commanded the woman Nico had just knocked over. Nico obeyed without question. The seemed to be running nowhere in particular before the woods opened up. Nico nearly ran off the cliff, but the woman stopped him. The beast was closing in. They ran along the edge of the cliff to a bridge leading them to the top of a jutting rock. It was straight down on all sides, hewn out of an old cliff long since gone. A roar was heard from the woods. Trees were brought down and the monster emerged. Its body was mostly grey and it was bipedal. It would at Nico and the woman but did not dare cross the bridge which would surely not support its weight. After a few moments it turned around in defeat.

"Kyurem." muttered Nico as warmth returned to him.

"Yep, and the fool who didn't respect his territory."

"Who are you?"

"Pokemon Ranger Dianne. I patrol this route at night rescuing idiot trainers like you who get caught in Kyurem's hungry gaze."

"Are you ever scared it will catch you?"

"Hell yeah I am. It nearly has twice. One of those times it took my Flareon. I never saw him again nor do I expect to. It's a hard job but a job that needs doing."

Nico starred in awe of Dianne. "_This is what a Clansman should be like. Strong and Overcoming." _

At dawn Ranger Dianne and Nico set out for Lacunosa. The two parted ways there. The walk to Opelucid was as easy as could be. The hills were beautiful, Village Bridge was ancient, Route 11 calm, and Opelucid gleaming. The shining blue lights of the bustling city matched well with its penchant for technology while the stone gym was a good contrast for the old dragons. Located at the heart of the city, Drayden's house was easy to find.

Nico walked in and the blue doorway faded away. Inside a man sat at his desk. His hair was bone-white and his beard encompassed his face. The man looked up.

"Nicolas?"


	3. In Search of Adventure

Chapter 3: In Search of Adventure

"Why are you here, Nicolas?" asked Drayden. His initial shock was gone, concealed again in that stone face rarely showing surprise.

"Uncle, I am here to train."

"And why is that. Furthermore, I had no knowledge of your coming. Who sent you? Why haven't I heard from Drake?"

"Because I ran away."

Many people would be insulted by Nico's bluntness, but he knew Drayden was to the point. There would be no lying here. "To start your journey to prove to yourself and others you are worthy of joining the Clan."

"Yes, sir."

"Then I won't stop you, but I do not approve. The immaturity you show of pretending to be a man is disgusting. The pettiness of running away like the boy you are instead of confronting your father is weak. I will tell my brother you are here, but tell him not to come. Your journey has begun, and you are your own responsibility. Also, you shall not train at my gym. It is reserved for the respected, proven trainers."

"I understand. Thank you." Nico said somewhat tersely. He did not like to be berated. Drayden would be unyielding. Reasonable, yet set in stone.

Nico spent the day exploring the futuristic Opelucid City. The contrast to Fallarbor could not be exaggerated enough. By the end of the day Nico was ready for a deep sleep. It had been weeks since Nico had slept in a good bed. Altaria's wing and a spare cot had made do but nothing beat a good mattress. Nico stayed that night and the next at Drayden's house.

"It is time I left." announced Nico.

Drayden did not even look up from his work, "Very well."

"Before I go, I have a question."

"I am busy, so be quick about it."

"When were Reshiram and Zekrom last seen?" Drayden set his pen down.

"Do not pursue this. One was seen in the Giant Chasm a few months ago. That was the time Ghetsis was defeated for good, or so I am told. I believe it has since been released from N's service. As has the other."

"Thank you." Nico turned to leave.

"Stay away from the Chasm." commanded Drayden.

"Why? If I go during the daytime it should be alright."

"There is power too great for you to comprehend there."

"Uncle-"

"Nicolas…stay here for the night. Do that much for me."

"_This is odd. He is practically begging, but he is too proud to do that. Well, all of us dragons are." _"Fine." responded Nico to the Spartan Mayor.

The next morning Nico came downstairs to see a boy near his age but with bright red hair. The boy was talking to Drayden.

"Ah, Nicolas, glad you're up. This here is Benga, the grandson of Alder, former Unova Champion before your cousin Iris. He will be your new partner."

"Nice to meet you." Benga shook Nico's arm.

"You too."

"I think you two will get along well. Benga here is a more experienced trainer, but still has some learning to do. Benga, don't let him do anything too stupid."

"Haha, yeah ok."

"Drayden, may I have a word with you?" asked Nico.

"No, and you are no longer welcome here. Please leave."

Nico and Benga left the house and headed eastward, the way Nico had come from.

"Benga, you seem nice enough, but I never wanted a partner. I don't need someone looking over my shoulder and looking out for me."

"Hey, I didn't expect a partner either, but gramps insisted that training with a dragon tamer would be good character building and training. And hey, I promised Drayden to stay along for one adventure. If we don't like each other I will happily leave. Sound good?"

"Fine, I guess. So…to the Giant Chasm?"

Benga smiled, "That's more like it. Some excitement, adrenaline highs. Let's do it."

"Drayden didn't think this through." They both laughed. The beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The two traveled to Lacunosa the same way Nico had come. Along the way Aron evolved into Lairon which broached the topic of Pokemon. Nico revealed he had an Altaria, Skarmory, and of course Lairon. Benga had Braviary and Volcarona.

When they reached Lacunosa they battled. Though Benga's pokemon were significantly older and stronger Nico was a talented trainer and had resistances. Skarmory and Volcarona started off the fight. Nico expected to hit Benga's pokemon first but Volcarona's speed and power surprised him. One super-effective hit KO'ed Skarmory. Altaria came in and had a hard-fought victory. Braviary picked off a weakened opponent. It looked good to Nicolas. High defense double resistances in Lairon who seemed to be developing as his trusty last defense. Two Rock Slides and the victory went to Nicolas.

Nico and Benga slept in the Pokemon Center Trainer Suites. Nico knew better than to be outside the walls of the city at night. The following morning Nico and Benga went to the one place they were told not to go.

"Alright, let's do it." exclaimed Benga as they entered the cave. leading down into the basin, "Go, Volcarona." Volcarona's radiance illuminated the cave without the use of Flash. Its presence also kept the boys warm from the cave's damp chill. After scrambling down a rocky slope they reached the back exit of the cave.

"What is that?" asked Nico now out in the open again.

"What is what? Oh!" declared the redhead as he saw what looked to be a large ship in the middle of the chasm.

"Let's go check it out." decided Nico. They took the next half-hour to climb down the chasm wall and walk to the stranded vessel.

"Oh no!" gasped Benga, "That's the Plasma Sigil. This must be the Plasma Frigate that Gramps was talking about." Benga raised up his Xtranciever.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Drayden, he needs to know."

"But-"

"This is way more important than any personal crap you have with him." Drayden's face appeared onscreen.

"You two are in the Giant Chasm aren't you?" were Drayden's first words.

"How did you know?" It was a stupid question they asked.

"Where else would you two go? I just paired you up for each of your well-being."

"Something has come up. We need you here as soon as possible." said Nico.

"I am already on my way. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Master Drayden," said Benga, "It is Team Plasma."

Drayden's face barely moved but his eyes showed all. He went from serious to cold, "I will be there soon."

A few moments after hanging up a drawbridge extended from the deck of the ship to the ground near Nico and Benga. A tall thin man stood at the top of the ramp.

"Welcome."


	4. The Last Scheme of Ghetsis Harmonia

Chapter 4: The Last Scheme of Ghetsis Harmonia

"Welcome to the Plasma Frigate." said the man. He had sleek blonde hair and a long blue strain wrapping around his head. He wore a lab coat.

"Who are you?" asked Nico.

"I am Colress, the former leader of Team Plasma."

"Gramps told me about you," contributed Benga, "you captured Kyurem, froze Opelucid, and nearly unleashed hell on Unova!" Nico and Benga let out Skarmory and Volcarona. Volcarona flared.

"Easy, Gentlemen. Please, come join me onboard and let me explain." Colress turned and walked out of sight. Nico and Benga cautiously made their way up the ramp.

At the top Colress was standing by the mast. "Explain yourself." ordered Benga.

"Very well. It is true I partook in those events, though the true mastermind was Ghetsis Harmonia. My ambition has always been to unleash a pokemon's full power. In my research a gifted young man showed me that that the key to success was love and compassion. Yes, the old cliche of love being the secret ingredient was the truth. Ghetsis found my conclusions disdainful. He planned to dispose of me but was defeated before he could do so."

"So you plead guilty, but had a change of heart. That's so touching. You know, you should just walk free." said Benga sourly.

"Perhaps the reason I am here could give you reason to mean those words. Ghetsis had plans for the world, far more than just Unova. Have you two heard of Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic?"

"Yeah, Aqua and Magma's feud nearly destroyed Hoenn and could've been worse than that." stated Nico.

"And Team Rocket is the largest criminal organization in history, but Red brought it down. All I know about Galactic is that is that they went after ancient dragons to destroy the world or something like that." added Benga.

"Well Team Galactic was the most dangerous. Had Cyrus' Red Chain not disintegrated we would all be dead, but that is beyond your concern."

"What ever happened to "Cyrus?" No, forget that. What is the point of this history lesson?"

"Because without me these teams will rise again, harder and stronger than ever before! Ghetsis found Giovanni, the former head of Team Rocket, hiding in Tohjo Falls. Ghetsis found Archie and Maxie exiled in the Sevii Isles with the remains of their teams. Cyrus was tricky. With help from his former underling Charon," Colress winced at the name, "and I, Ghetsis was able to locate the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs. Ghetsis then infused the power of the orbs with Kyurem creating a rift through SpaceTime. Cyrus was glimpsed and it was learned he was transported back to our world at Turnback cave. Ghetsis' hypothesis that Cyrus would appear where the orbs were was wrong which is why Cyrus is not with us now."

"So a defeated man found other leaders. So what?"

"So what! What could happen in a meeting of them? Think about that. I'll tell you what Ghetsis' plan was, to unite them. They are on their way here now. Each is being led here by a member of the Shadow Triad, and one by Zinzolin."

"But Ghetsis is gone." argued Nico.

"And his legacy remains. These people have been living in hiding, they do not know what we know. Make no mistake, even without Ghetsis, these people will see the opportunity."

"Give us a minute." Nico and Benga walked to the other side of the ship.

"Holy shit." whispered Benga, "What do we do?"

"Drayden will be here soon, I think we should wait it out. Colress won't be able to leave and Drayden can deliver justice to all the criminal bosses. Well, shit. That's not going to work. Look."

From the same cave opening the two young men had left a half-hour ago two figures emerged. They made their way down the slope using a path the two young men must have overlooked. They would be here before long.

"Colress!" yelled Nico, "Who is that?"

Colress came over and lifted a large pair of binoculars, "It's Giovanni, led by one of the Shadow Triad. Oh, there's another pair now. It looks like Maxie and another of the Triad."

"Fuck it," said Benga, "Colress, I hope you're telling the truth. We're with you."

"Then follow my lead. The ship is lined with explosives. The detonator is in the command room, there is a two minute countdown. I'll tell one of you when to set it off. We run off while they are, erm, removed from the equation."

Giovanni and his escort had arrived at the base of the Frigate. "Please, come aboard my good fellow." beckoned Colress.

"Where is he?" Giovanni asked as he made his way up the ramp.

"Perhaps we can talk over a glass of scotch?"

"I came for Ghetsis."

"My boss prefers to meet you all at the same time."

"What does that mean?"

"You and the leaders of other crime syndicates will all be in attendance. Ghetsis wishes to meet you all in the conference room at one time. Ah, that must be Archie up near the cave. Maxie is already on his way behind you. Please, it won't be long."

"I do not appreciate being uninformed." The way Giovanni said it seemed like a warning.

Maxie was there before long as was Archie. The two, fortunately, did not seem antagonistic to each other. "Ah, Cyrus, it is good to meet you. Zinzolin, please lead our guest to the conference room."

"I want a word with you, Colress." said Zinzolin.

"Yes, of course." Zinzolin guided Cyrus to the room and came back to Colress.

"Where is Ghetsis?" Zinzolin growled, "You told me he wanted me to go get Cyrus, I did. I have not seen or heard directly from him since the incident. Where is he? And who are these two kids?"

"He wished to honor you by treating you like those crime lords for when he appoints you as leader of Plasma. These two men are my special guests." Zinzolin didn't hear the last part. He blanked when he heard Ghetsis was making him leader of Team Plasma. He turned and left for the conference room.

The Shadow Triad came up to Colress, "We are leaving to go to our master. We will know what happens here." they faded away without waiting for a reply.

"Go now," ordered Colress, "you know what to do.

Nico and Benga went to the top part of the ship as Colress followed Zinzolin. The command room was beautiful. Technology at its finest, Colress' heaven. Up near the prow was a large red button.

"You ready?" Benga asked his new friend.

"Wait. The Shadow Triad. Ghetsis is still out there. How do we know Colress isn't playing us? Do we…do we even save him?"

"Nico! We don't even know, how could you condemn him to death? Even if he is lying, we will have him in custody. Now, let's do this." Nico slammed the button.

The two young men turned and ran as the clock started counting down.

"Colress, Ghetsis would like to see you." Said Nico as he calmly entered the conference room twenty seconds after initiating the self-destruct.

"I will be right back gentlemen," announced Colress, "And Ghetsis will be with me." They exited the chamber.

The three of them took a few steps towards the ramp. "Alright, hurry. We need to get as far as possible before the ship blows." A Shadow Ball struck Colress in the chest. Gengar appeared. The Syndicate bosses came out of the conference room.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," spat Cyrus. Gengar floated towards its master.

Everyone released pokemon. Two dozen pokemon must have been on deck ready to fight to the death against each other.

"Explain this!" yelled Maxie.

"Ghetsis is gone, I am Colress. I am here to bring an end to you for the good of all."

"Let me guess," said Giovanni, "Ghetsis brought us here to combine our strength, but you had a change of heart and are undoing all his plans. Cyrus, how is Team Galactic?"

"You shit!" yelled Zinzolin at Colress.

"The same as Rocket, about to become more powerful than ever before." Cyrus responded to Giovanni.

Giovanni had a devilish smile surpassed only by Cyrus.

"Zinzolin, care to continue Ghetsis' dream?" asked Cyrus. Zinzolin nodded. Nico, Benga, and Colress were looking more and more nervous with the bomb counting down and enemies allying.

"Maxie, how-"

"Attack!" screamed Archie cutting off Cyrus. It was a mess of attacks. Cyrus, Giovanni, and Zinzolin worked together. Archie and Maxie were not joining them nor each other, Colress attempted to fight but Nico and Benga turned tail and ran. Colress followed as soon as he saw his allies abandoning him. Nico and Benga reached the ground and kept on running. The dragon tamer looked back to see Archie walking backwards down the ramp fending off attacks and Maxie get blasted over the railing. An automated system came on. "Ten." The fighting stopped. Cyrus, Giovanni, and Zinzolin all flew off of the Frigate on their flying pokemon and Maxie turned and ran. They were all within the blast radius. The Frigate exploded with tremendous force.

Archie took it full force and was launched like a bullet into the air. Maxie on the ground was engulfed in flames and the shockwaves. He was likely dead. Nico and Benga were far enough away for safety and Colress dove behind a rocky ledge. Giovanni and Cyrus's rides were nipped by the explosion but managed quite well; Zinzolin, however, was knocked from his ride and fell to his probable death. Nicolas and Benga approached the wreckage flaming wreckage. They found Archie far away from the sight with his body bent in odd ways. Maxie was where he had fallen over the side, miraculously still alive. Zinzolin had not survived the fall.

"You shits are still here?" Nico, Benga, and Colress spun around to see Cyrus and Giovanni.

"I promise you, you will die." threatened Nico.

"But not at your hands." replied Giovanni, "You can not hope to stop us. With our reappearance and alliance our old servants will flock to our sides again. The combined forces of Rocket and Galactic will scare the weak to our ranks. Pawns are necessary in a game of chess. We will tell Hoenn how we tried to save Archie and Maxie, gaining their teams' support. We will conquer all and no one shall oppose us!"

"Until Red shows up."

"DIE!" Nidoking was sent charging at Nico. Nico's Altaria flew up for an Aerial Ace. That was when the roar came. Kyurem shot an Ice Beam at Altaria.

"NO!" screamed Nicolas. This was no ordinary attack. It was a massively effective, boosted power, critical hit from an uber powerful pokemon. Nico would never find out if Altaria died before or after hitting the ground. Colress looked at Kyurem who glared back at the Plasma scientist. Kyurem recognized that face. Colress tried to run but Kyurem's Glaciate froze Colress solid. Meter long icicles stretched from the back of the encased Colress.

Giovanni withdrew his Nidoking. "Thank you for being the bait. enjoy your last for moments. He and Cyrus turned and disappeared into the trees as Kyurem rampaged towards Benga and Nico.

"Benga get out of here, I will distract Kyurem."

"I am not leaving you."

"You will die."

"Then I will die with a purpose: to save my friend."

Nico stared at Benga for a moment and nodded. "Skarmory doesn't know Fly so keep Braviary in the pokeball; he is the only escape if one of us dies."

Nico and Benga stood side by side behind Skarmory, Lairon, and Volcarona. The ground shook as the monstrosity neared. Trees fell and ground froze as the immensity drew upon them. Kyurem entered the clearing at the other side of the wreckage. It prepared to attack, but before it did purple-glowing meteors rained down on the dragon. Kyurem seemed to take serious damage. Amazingly the Legendary pokemon turned and ran off.

"That was Draco Meteor!" exclaimed Nico. He turned to see Drayden on a Flygon descending towards them. The Dragon Master landed and walked to them.

In his most heartless voice he growled, "Explain."


	5. The Redeemed

Chapter 5: The Redeemed

Drayden grabbed Nico and pulled him in close. "Tell me what happened here."

"Team Plasma's Frigate exploded. Cyrus and Giovanni are back! I don't know what to do! Altaria, she died!" The Mayor of Opelucid released his nephew. Colress was frozen and the corpse of Altaria stood out to him among the wreckage.

"You failed you pokemon." stated Drayden.

"I know." Nico dropped to his knees.

"What is that?" Drayden pointed to a nearly unrecognizable pile of flesh.

"Maxie!" Benga exclaimed. He and Nico had forgotten, "Archie is over there."

"At least they were taken care of."

"You don't understand, they fought Cyrus and Giovanni. Zinzolin too but he is dead. They are not the enemy. We have to save them."

"Dammit, boy! What use did you serve!? I will take Maxie on Flygon, Benga you take Archie. Nicolas, follow along."

"Skarmory, doesn't know fly." Nicolas whimpered as he continued to stare at the lifeless body of Altaria.

Drayden threw Nico the Hidden Machine, "Here." Drayden saw that his nephew didn't move as he gingerly put Maxie on Flygon. He went to his kin and knelt by him, "Nicolas, we must go or Maxie will die. You can not stop here. You are still alive, as are the ones that did this, what does that mean to you?"

Nico thought for a moment. His face contorted in anger, "Vengeance."

Medical treatment in Lacunosa saved Archie and especially Maxie from the brink of death though they were still in critical condition and it did not seem like Maxie would survive much longer. New state-of-the-art medical practices in Opelucid were needed. The two were helicoptered in to the Opelucid hospital. Archie was declared stable and Maxie remarkably was able to make a comeback to where doctors were certain he would live.

"What is the extent of the damage?" asked Drayden when he was told the two would survive.

"Maxie has suffered third degree burns over his entire body. He is also missing three fingers on his right hand, retaining his thumb and index finger. All his ribs are broken and he may never walk again.

"Archie, though seemingly better off, suffered just as traumatizing injuries. Both legs and his left arm were broken, every bone in each appendage. We had to amputate his right leg from the knee down. He also suffered severe internal bleeding, a ruptured spleen, and a concussion that could result in anterograde amnesia but we will not be able to tell for a little while."

"When may I speak with them?"

"Not for a few days. They haven't spoken yet and may go into shock if too much is thrown at them when they wake up. We are confident in their recovery but still trying to avoid slipping into a coma."

Drayden grunted, "Thank you Dr. Logan."

"Drayden," said Benga, "What about Colress?"

"I have sent Brycen to cryogenically freeze him."

"What!"

"Control yourself. We cannot free Colress from his condition. We would have to completely remove the ice in one stroke or he will freeze to death if he hasn't already. Brycen is going to put him in cryo-condition to stop bodily functions but keep him alive. I am not an expert on the subject, that is all I know."

"What about Cyrus and Giovanni?" asked Nico.

"It is likely they are on the eastern coast or have already fled Unova. I will warn all the champions of their return. Rood needs to contacted to guard against Plasma members of his joining New Team Plasma or whatever Cyrus and Giovanni create, even if it is not here."

"Sir, we have a problem," announced an Ace as she entered the room, "Kyurem has left the Giant Chasm. It is on the loose likely around Humilau as reports are saying the sea has frozen north of the city."

"Thank you, Ciara. Get word to the others to gather in the square tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, sir." Ace Trainer Ciara left.

"Boys, come with me."

"Where to?" inquired Benga.

"Victory Road. I have a friend I must consult with."

"Who?"

"N."

"N? The hero? The king of Team Plasma?" Nico wondered excitedly.

"Yes, why?"

"Just…his story is so interesting."

"Enough, let's go." The three of them exited the building and were off the ground on their pokemon a second later. Drayden led the way with Nico and Benga flying side by side behind him. Nico joked how they were breaking the rules by flying over the Badge-Check Gate. The Pokemon League was just in front of them when they started to descend. They landed on the unnervingly steep side of the League Mountain near the end of Victory Road. Drayden led them into a cavern.

"Plasma's Castle." gasped Nico.

"N's really. Natural Harmonia Gropius, I wish to talk."

A young adult, only a few years older than Nico came out of the ruins. He had long green hair and a slim physique, "Then come on in my friend."

They walked into the ruins.

"Why do you stay here, N? You would be more comfortable anywhere but here." said Drayden.

"This is the only home I have ever known. It reminds me that things change for better and for worse." The hero beckoned to his other guests, "And who might you two be?"

"Hi, I'm Nico, Drayden's nephew. I'm also the next member of the Dragon Clan."

"I'm Benga. You know my gramps, Alder. I was once the Boss of Unova's Challenge."

"It's nice to meet you two. Give my regards to Alder, please."

"Now that introductions are over it's time to get to business. You all know me to be blunt so here it is: Kyurem is loose in northeast Unova. It is enraged after what recently happened in the Giant Chasm which does not need delving into. I need you and your dragon to put a stop to it."

N bit his lip, "I am so sorry Drayden, I no longer have the dragon. Not long after Ghetsis's second defeat I released it. I believe my fellow hero did the same thing."

"Why would you set that kind of power loose? Did it not occur to you to return it to its stone form?"

"A pokemon deserves to be free. For all I know it is enjoying freedom or has reverted back to its stone form."

"This is not good. Kyurem is the power of the original dragon that could not be contained. What if it power and connection to Reshiram and Zekrom draws them to a fight?"

"I am sorry, my friend. Perhaps I can be an assistance as a Pokemon communicator?"

"A good idea and one that I encourage you to do, but in another context. Cyrus and Giovanni have reemerged thanks to your father. If their evil factions are even slightly as bad as before, numerous pokemon will be harmed. I will need you to combat Team Galactic-Rocket as I have named it."

"I will."

"Thank you, Natural. I must be going now. Nico, Benga, let's move."

"It is an honor to have met you two." N waved goodbye.

Nico, Benga, and Drayden left the ruins and made their way to the cave opening when a wild Zweilous attacked them. Nico unleashed Lairon. The two-headed dragon did not do much to the trainer's Lairon while Lairon did an adequate amount of damage to it. Nico pulled out a great ball when the Zweilous stumbled. Nico threw a great ball and then an ultra ball but neither worked.

"You really think I would let you capture a dragon?" questioned Drayden, "You are unworthy. You don't just throw balls at it, you need to play on its weaknesses. You won't capture this pokemon."

"You're right. I need something suited for catching Zweilous."

Benga contributed, "Here! Catch!"

"No!" Drayden tried to swat it down but it was out of his reach. Nico caught the Dusk Ball and threw it at Zweilous. One….two….three…...click.

Nico was practically skipping as he ran to pick up his trophy. Benga came over and Nico thanked his friend profusely. As usual Drayden's face was unreadable.

Back in Opelucid the two young men spent hours into the night discovering Zweilous's abilities and strengths. In the morning Drayden received a call from the hospital that Archie and Maxie had both woken up far earlier than expected. Drayden ignored the orders that he couldn't see them yet. He barged into their room and brought Nico and Benga with him.

"Block the doors," ordered Drayden. He directed his attention to the eco-terrorists, "The doctors tell me I risk sending you into shock by doing this investigation. I think for your sake you should go along with it so I don't send you there myself. I am here to find the truth. I am going to ask you some questions. If you can respond you will, understood?"

Maxie nodded and Archie made a sound that resembled a yes more than a no.

"These two gents are Nicolas Drakesson and Benga Carona. I'm sure you recognize them from should have been your last minutes in this world. They are here as witnesses to those events. Give me a sign you are still with me."

Maxie nodded again and Archie made a gurgling noise.

"Maxie, are you capable of a verbal response?"

"Yes."

"How did you come into contact with Ghetsis?"

"I had just met with Archie, at the Hot Springs. I was going back up Mt. Ember, I lived there." Maxie had a coughing fit spewing bloody phlegm. "I was walking back to my chamber in the caves under the volcano….a ninja appeared. He said he was Shadow Triad." another coughing fit, "He bid me 'Come to Unova and join Ghetsis. With Ghetsis my dreams could be accomplished."

"You met with Archie. Why?"

"To discuss our mistakes. To make peace."

"I was contacted the same way." rasped Archie in barely more than a whisper.

"What happened at the Plasma Frigate?"

"We had repented from our ways," said Maxie, "We allied against Giovanni, Cyrus, and that other guy."

"We no longer wanted to be outlaws. They," Arhcie's eyes flickered to Nico and Benga, "didn't know that. When Maxie went over the side….I retreated…. That's all I remember," Archie was gasping for air.

"Drayden!" Drayden looked down at his Xtrainciever. Marlon was contacting him, "Drayden, we need your help!"

"Calm down, calm down. What is happening?"

"Kyurem is here and Zekrom appeared to stop him. The sea is frozen and zapped with thunderbolts. Zekrom has lost control and is just rampaging just like Kyurem now. The underwater tunnel is flooded and- AHHH!" screamed Marlon in agony as thousands of volts of electricity went threw him. Zekrom could be seen in the background before the signal was lost.

Drayden stood up. For the first time in his life Nico saw Drayden afraid.

Archie spoke, "Drayden, you can't go up against them. You need something of equal or greater power. You know what I am talking about."

Drayden's face hardened again. The Spartan Mayor turned to his two followers.

"Men, come with me."


	6. The Spartan Corps

Chapter 6: The Spartan Corps

"What are we going to do?" asked Nico.

"Rescue Humilau."

"How? The city has become a battleground for ancient dragons and the only way there is through the Giant Chasm. What can we do?"

Drayden led the two friends to the square. The sun was at its peak in the sky and the square was filled with trainers. Fifty or so people were in attendance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please quiet down. Today I received a distress call from Humilau. The city has been ravaged by Kyurem and Zekrom." People started to murmur, Drayden continued, "Quiet, please. As of right now, I delegate that the Spartan Corps come to their aid."

"Shouldn't help be on the way from Undella?" came from the crowd.

"The underwater tunnel has been flooded. Undella does not have an existing response force and Route 21 is too harsh to risk sending a small group of hopeless trainers. Access to Humilau has thus been reduced to Route 22. If you wish to leave now then go, but let your shame be known." No one left. "We leave in two hours. Bring survival equipment and materials for the residents. Go!"

Thirty trucks were loaded with food and supplies. Drayden, Benga, and Nico flew ahead with veterans of the Opelucid Gym while the rest of the Spartan Corps drove behind them.

"So did you create the Spartan Corps?" Nico asked Drayden.

"Yes, many years ago. The city needed an organized fighting force to deal with gangs on Route 9 and the Tubeline Bridge. We defeated them before they grew to the likes of Team Rocket though remnants will always remain. Anyway we found a child in the woods one time when we went out. This little black girl had such a strength about her. I ended up adopting her, your cousin Iris. Anyway the Corps did its job perfectly but we never anticipated the scale of attack we were under just months ago when Ghetsis froze the city. The Spartan Corps has since been reorganized into a militia."

The flying force reached Lacunosa an hour before the trucks. Time was of the essence so going over one hundred miles per hour was expected. The next night went just as well, setting up camp just past the Giant Chasm which had taken far too long to traverse. Before noon the following day, the Spartan Corps was on the cliffs overlooking the ruins of Humilau City. Salt deposits were an interesting sight from Kyurem's freezing of the sea.

"There." Drayden pointed at the gym. It was completely iced over. "Marlon's gym had an open back. Here, look through these binoculars, you can see a talon on the right side. The gym is Kyurem's temporary lair."

"Does that mean it defeated Zekrom?"

"I do not know, perhaps it was driven off." He now addressed the Corps, "If there are any survivors they would be locked away hiding in buildings. I will lead a small force to go down there and look for them. Benga, Ciara, you two are the eyes in the sky, if Zekrom shows I want to know. I will also need an emergency volunteer."

"I will." a man stepped forward.

"Hugo, know this: If everything falls apart, it may be a suicide mission for you."

"Understood." Hugo didn't flinch.

"Alright, get in a truck. Nico, you are in command of the cliff. Keep an eye on Kyurem and give us cover if necessary."

Nico was surprised but managed to contain his shock so as to not embarrass himself. Nicolas nodded.

Benga and Ciara took to the sky as Drayden and ten others descended to the beach. Hugo drove down a winding path.

"How are we doing?" Drayden asked into his radio.

"The beast is still. Benga?"

"Clear skies, keep going." Drayden and his men quietly broke into the small tourist huts but found nothing. "I fear all survivors would congregate in the Pokemon Center. To get there we must pass the gym. Hugo, are you ready if we need you?"

"Yes, sir."

Drayden and his men crept under the ramparts on the ice. They reached land and cautiously walked along the beach. Kyurem could see them if it adjusted.

"Woah, woah, woah. Kyurem is moving." warned Nico. The dragon shifted slightly before settling again.

"Alright, keep movin-"

"Zekrom!" Benga screamed into the radio. A mile away the black dragon arose. Benga and Ciara dove for the cliff. A thunderbolt struck the Ace Trainer. Screams followed.

"No! Kyurem awoke. Run!" yelled Nico.

Drayden and his men leapt up from their belly crawl. Kyurem clamored to its feet. The remnant of the original dragon saw Drayden and his men. A dragon pulse struck two men, knocked three others to the ground, and the other six kept running.

"Now, Hugo!"

Kyurem beamed three more men that were running. Drayden and two others were left with three on the ground defenseless. Hugo's truck roared onto the boardwalk taking Kyurem's attention. Hugo turned left to avoid an ice beam. Another one came at him and he flew off the boardwalk to dodge it. the truck slid on the ice like a sitting duck. Drayden and the two men helped the three that were stunned from the Dragon Pulse. Kyurem's third ice beam landed in front of Hugo's truck. Ice spikes extended from it which Hugo crashed into form the skid. A bloody veteran climbed out of the truck, then Zekrom's Fusion Bolt ignited the gasoline and blew up the car and Hugo.

Kyurem turned back to Drayden. Flygon was released to distract Kyurem. Drayden and the men succeeded in dragging the fallen behind a building before going back out to confront Kyurem. Flygon was dead. Again the men ran as Kyurem chased them. Drayden dove behind the Pokemon Center as he lost his other two men.

Drayden got up and smashed through the Pokemon Center doors. He jumped over the Pokemart desk, opened the hatch to the storage basement below and climbed down to safety.

"Mister?" Drayden spun around to see a little boy. "What's happening?"

"Kyurem is on a rampage. I am here to rescue you." Other people came out of the darkness, twelve in all.

Zekrom flew at them fast. Bolts of electricity hit an unlucky few.

"Who has an Excadrill and something that can fly!?" demanded Nicolas. A woman stepped forward. "I need you to jump! Zekrom will dive for you. Dig to safety. Go!" The woman obeyed without question jumping off the cliff with her Swanna. Zekrom was getting closer. It dove to follow the prey. It could no longer distinguish friend and enemy.

The woman landed at the base of the cliff and her Excadrill went furiously at work. Zekrom landed at the base of the cliff, but his prey was lost down a tunnel.

"Now! Earthquake, Rock Slide, Strength." dozens of pokemon did so. The top of the cliff started to fall off. Zekrom looked up as the earth descended on him. The cliff face crashed down burying the Deep Black Pokemon. Kyurem Glaciated the tomb sealing Zekrom.

"Nico, come in. I have found the survivors."

"We downed Zekrom! Oh shit. Spartans retreat! Kyurem is coming at us." The Spartans jumped in their trucks and sped off as Kyurem climbed the rubble. "Disperse!" Nico commanded into the radio. The trucks all went different directions, Kyurem chose to follow one.

"I think he's gone." said Benga after a few minutes.

"Yeah." agreed Nico who was in the same truck, "Kim, let's go back." Kim drove them out of a hiding spot under some low-hanging branches.

"Holy shit." declared Benga when they were back overlooking Humilau from the remains of the cliff. The debris burying Zekrom had seemingly exploded. The Deep Black Pokemon was nowhere to be found. Another truck pulled up.

"What happened to the others?" a woman asked.

"We don't know." replied Nico, "We are going down to help Drayden and the survivors. You lead a search party. either bring them back here or find shelter in Lacunosa." The truck drove off.

"What do we do now?" Benga asked Drayden when they reached the Pokemon Center.

"I sent an SOS to the Pokemon League. They should probably be here late tomorrow."

"What makes you think they will accomplish more than the entire Corps?"

"If we leave now we will be stranded in the open. There is no better option."

Iris and Nico met for the first time in their lives. Two more trucks returned to Humilau but the rest was a mystery. There were no sightings of the dragons so the decision was made to rush to Lacunosa. They reached the town without a problem. The woman Nico had sent out was there with the majority of the Spartans though two trucks and five people were still unaccounted for. The Corps traveled back to Opelucid while the survivors either came with them or stayed in Lacunosa. A ceremony was quickly held to honor the fallen Spartans.

The day following the ceremony Drayden went to visit a much healthier Archie and Maxie. As always he was shadowed by his nephew and friend's grandson. It had been about a week since they had seen the two former, and possibly still, outlaws. Archie had gauze around his head and torso along with a cast on right arm and a prosthetic right leg. It was a miraculous recovery only possible in Opelucid. Maxie was grotesque. His skin was red and loose. His face was blotchy and sagging off his bones but his overral health had improved as much as Archie.

"Hello, Mayor." They said in unison.

"I need Groudon and Kyogre."


	7. All-Terrain Multi-Operational Syndicate

Chapter 7: All-Terrain Multi-Operational Syndicate

"Why do you say so now?" asked Maxie.

"Having brought my militia against the legendary dragons and seeing what they can do more so than ever before, I know we can not stop them. I need the super ancient pokemon."

"You know the risks."

"Of course I do, and I know having Groudon and Kyogre work together will be difficult, especially considering you failure to merely calmly awaken the beasts let alone direct them."

Archie smiled at the insult, "I'm sure we won't grab the wrong orbs this time."

"A train is leaving for Mistralton soon, three hours I believe. We will all be on it."

Many hours later Drayden, Nico, Benga, Maxie, and Archie arrived in Clay Tunnel Terminal. They took the West Shuttle to Mistralton.

"Hello, Drayden." greeted Skyla as soon as he arrived.

"Is the plane ready?"

"Always blunt. Can't we have a conversation? How's Iris? Have you had any good challengers? How often do you trim that magnificent beard? Oh, who are these people?" Nico and Benga pushed Archie and Maxie in wheelchairs.

"Fine, it is nice to see you too. This is my nephew Nicolas, Alder's grandson Benga-"

"Oh, please. Of course I know him. Hey Benny."

"Hey, Sky."

"Continuing. Maxie, former head of Team Magma, and Archie, former head of Team Aqua. Now, is the plane ready?"

"Of course it is Grumpy Grampy." Nico stifled a laugh.

"Nico, Benga, come here." beckoned Drayden, "I am not going to Hoenn with you. I am needed here. I need you two to keep Archie and Maxie in check. Do not trust them. They have promised to hand over responsibility for the beasts to their lieutenants but remember who their lieutenants are loyal to."

"Sir," started Benga, "If Groudon and Kyogre are awoken and not harnessed, how would we stop them? We need Rayquaza as a fail safe."

"I understand that and have Oak on it. All you two need to worry about is securing Groudon and Kyogre."

"Yes, sir," affirmed Nico, "And sir? What will you do if Zekrom and Kyurem show up again. And Reshiram too."

"Whatever I can. Their power is frightening but so to is the silence around Cyrus and Giovanni. I sent warnings to all Gym Leaders and Elites in all regions but there seems to be very little to no concern. I expected widespread reports of…something. The lack of development is the most unsettling thing. I'm sorry, please, just focus on Archie and Maxie."

"Yes, sir." they both replied not wholeheartedly.

"Farewell, Spartans."

"Dragon Tamer." corrected Nico.

What was left of teams Magma and Aqua was meager. Maxie's second in command, Tabitha, was fiercely loyal to his former commander, though only seven other members came. Team Aqua's captains were more independent. Matt had a sense of striving for an honorable goal, as long as he got to smash some things on the way, while Shelley was hotheaded and reckless. Nine other ex-Aqua members showed up. The meeting was held in Lilycove near the old base of Team Aqua with Nico, Benga, Maxie, Archie, Skyla, Matt, Shelley, Tabitha, and sixteen grunts in attendance.

"It is good to see you all again." announced Archie.

"It is good to see some of you again," countered Tabitha giving the Aqua Admins a hateful glare.

"Quiet, Tabitha. Things have changed, they are no longer the enemy." scolded Maxie. Some grunts started to murmur. Nico heard something of if it was even Maxie. He was unrecognizable.

"Would you please explain why we are having this convention and what the hell happened to you two."

Maxie and Archie took turns recounting the events of the past month culminating in the Giant Chasm and resulting fallout since. At the end of the tale they asked their employees to work together in a unified effort to bring 'balance'.

"No! We will not work with Magma scum!" exclaimed Shelley.

"Shell-"

"You left us! You abandoned us! You let us drown as you hid away cowering for your life. I idolized you!" she screamed at him."

"I did what I thought best."

"We would have won too. But no, you got scared. You let the League intervene and bring in Rayquaza because you were a coward. All we had to do was sink Sootopolis and Kyogre would have finally won its epic battle. You saw what real power was and ran. You are weak Archie."

"Kyogre would have drowned the world!"

"And yet you are seeking it out again you fool! You betrayed your own cause, turned your back on your beliefs, joined your nemesis, and learned nothing in the process. That goes for you too Maxie!"

"Enough!"

"No! Do you know why so few Aqua members came here? It is not because they are embarrassed or scared, but they found something better. Leaders and a team capable of greatness."

"Giovanni abandoned his team more than I abandoned mine. When his team rose again he still did not come to their aid!"

"You fool! Archer reached for the sun. Rocket is about avoiding the light, not aiming for it. Rocket works in the shadows. New Rocket collapsed too quickly for him to establish it anyway. And Cyrus! Cyrus stayed true through what most people thought was his death. Giovanni and Cyrus are better than you two will ever be."

"You forget," said Nico, "That they are not the leaders here. I am."

"Then you can be our trophy."

"Go. Run to your masters. You will always be on the losing side, and even if the impossible happens and you come out victorious, you will be never be anything more than their bitch."

Shelley was livid "Who even are you, boy?"

Men and Women," started Nicolas, "I am Nicolas of the Dragon Clan, Son of Drake. I may seem a stranger to you, but I can remember the day you unleashed the super ancient pokemon. You marched through Fallarbor years ago when I was just a boy and stole Dr. Cozmo's meteorite. That is behind us, of a feud that ends now. Something big is coming and the only way to survive is together. Right now people in Unova are suffering through the Outrage of legendary dragons. Our first task is to save them, and to do so we must reawaken Groudon and Kyogre. You people know better than any that their power is beyond measure. People! Now is the time to rise from the ashes. I ask you now, join me! Redeem yourselves once and for all!"

"I stand with Nicolas." declared Maxie.

"As do I." seconded Archie.

"Then so do we!" announced Tabitha for his comrades who all agreed.

"I will on one condition," announced Matt, "We need Rayquaza."

"That is being handled."

"Then Aye! I'm with you. C'mon lads." All the grunts followed Matt.

"There is still a chance for some of you," offered Shelley, "Come with me, and you will live, even you Magmas." Not a soul moved, "Fine! Rot in hell!" She stormed off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you are now a part of the All-Terrain Multi-Operational Syndicate, or A.T.M.O.S."

"Tabitha," called Maxie, "For classified reasons along with health issues, when Groudon is summoned you will be its Master." Tabitha's surprise was obvious.

"The same applies with Kyogre to you, Matt." added Archie. Matt responded similarly to Tabitha.

"Alright!" Nico took charge, "On to Mt. Pyre.

Mt. Pyre was thankfully only a days ride away. Scaling the massive grave was easy enough but the weak links in A.T.M.O.S. slowed them down dramatically. Nico's Zweilous easily handled the ghosts but it would take much more than that to reach a dragon's final stage.

"You two." said the lady at the peak referring to Maxie and Archie.

"We have come for the orbs, peacefully this time if you please." said Maxie.

"Did you learn nothing?"

"We have learned much, and I promise, we will not make the same mistakes again. This time I can truly say they will be used for good."

The old lady stared at them for a while, "You have changed in more than just appearance. Take the orbs, I can not stop you."

"We do not wish to take them by force."

"It does not matter. You have my permission, blessing even."

Maxie and Archie each grabbed an orb.

"This brings back an old memory." said the husband of the crone.

"Of our thievery or the tale you recited when we did so? We know both."

"No, of a prophecy I heard when I took this position of keeper of the orbs." Nico stepped forward to hear better, "When the great beasts wake, the Earth shall shake. The forces of nature will clash with the forces reformed, and all those of power will unite against all else. Man will fight man and monster will fight monster, and when all fight all, Power shall reign. The world will crumble with the rage of dragons, and will be saved by them too. If the dragons fail, the world will be lost to fire, lightning, and ice, and all will be no more.


	8. Call of Legends

Chapter 8: Call of Legends

From Mt. Pyre Nico led his syndicate, which he refused from being called Team Atmos, to the Weather Institute. After intense urging from Nico and Benga the scientists agreed to help. Groudon was to be located first as it would be more convenient. Results of their studies showed three possible locations Groudon may be resting semi-dormant.

Three grunts were sent out, one to each location to scout the area for signs of the behemoth. One reported to have found the colossus in Meteor Falls. Skyla then proceeded to fly all of A.T.M.O.S. to Fallarbor. Nico went to the cottage he was raised in and marveled at how much he had been through in the last many weeks. He was thankful Drake was occupied at the Pokemon League. He left behind the house wondering if this would be the last time he would see it. He walked off and did not look back.

In the shadow of the falls stood Nico's grunt at the mouth of Terra Cave. Inside the titan dwelled. Nico, Benga, Archie, Maxie, and Tabitha entered. A short path led them to the pool of magma in which Groudon always resided.

Aware of the humans' presence the half-conscience opened its eyes. It stood up and rose to its intimidating full height. The look it wore was not kind.

"Now, Tabitha." instructed Nico.

Tabitha stepped forward holding in his right hand the Red Orb and in his left hand the Blue Orb.

"Here I have the Blue Orb, to unleash your power," started Tabitha, "Here is the Red Orb, to restrain you and your destruction. Together they are your master, and I now command you to fight with me to bring stability to the world!"

Groudon roared defiantly and the glowing from the spheres increased. Groudon's resistance was futile as he eventually bowed. Tabitha clambered onto his partner's back. He smiled with pride as Groudon did as he said. Maxie's pupil through back the orbs and Groudon remained under his control.

"Meet us at Lilycove." instructed Nico.

A.T.M.O.S. traveled back to the Weather Institute as swiftly as possible. Again the scientists were able to pinpoint three likely locations where Kyogre presided. The Marine Cave where the leviathan dwelled was found at Route 105. Not far from the Marine Cave was a jutting wrong surrounded by six smaller rocks. Before diving for the cave Nico spotted Maxie and Archie conversing while looking at the rock. Nico remembered Drayden's warning.

Matt performed the same ritual with Kyogre and it worked to perfection. Like Tabitha, Matt descended into the darkness.

"Shouldn't we call Professor Oak now?" asked Benga.

"I don't have his number." Nico admitted.

"I do." piped in Skyla their overused escort, "Here, use my Xtranciever."

"Let's get in the air first."

Nico took the Xtranciever a while later on the plane and called the Pokemon Professor.

"Hello!" Oak yelled.

"Hello, Professor Oak. This is Nicolas of-"

"Yes nice to meet you, of sorts," gunshots were heard in the background, "I can't talk right now."

"Professor?"

"Prepare yourselves! We are being overrun!"

"What are you talking about! What about the Jade Orb!?"

"It has been taken-" the line died.

"What the hell was that?" asked Benga.

"I don't know, but we did find out that the Jade Orb is gone, which means no Rayquaza to quell the beasts when they show up in Lilycove. Pray to Arceus that they remain under control."

"Skyla, we need to get to Lilycove as fast as possible."

"We're almost there already, Benny."

"Maxie, Archie." They came to Nico's summon.

"Gather all of A.T.M.O.S. we may have some trouble soon."

"I will do what I can, but some members are currently predisposed." responded Archie

"Why?"

"Emergency reserves." His eyes betrayed his lie.

Nico glared at him, something was wrong.

"We are about to begin are descent." announced Skyla.

They landed not long after. As Nico stepped off the plane his noticed a massive wave coming at the city. Kyogre emerged from it with Matt on his back in an oxygen mask. As if in response Groudon burst forth from the sealed alcove that was once Aqua Headquarters. Kyogre saw Groudon and Groudon saw Kyogre. They roared their challenge at each other as their masters struggled to reign them in. Nico ran towards them orbs in hand. The two started to rush each other but were held back by the power of the orbs. It was easy to tell that all either of them desired was the destruction of the other. No matter how much their hatred burned they were forbidden to act.

"It's working, it's working!" shouted Nico joyfully. His Xtranciever buzzed. Nico answered and saw Drayden.

"Nicolas, have you managed to control the Weather Trio?"

"Actually we have just done so, but without Rayquaza. Why?"

We need them now. Kyurem is in Undella. Zekrom has been spotted to the north and Reshiram is now confirmed to the west, both flying toward Undella. It would seem that the two would work together against Kyurem but I am far from confident on that. Hold on, I'm getting a call." Tate and Liza's faces appeared onscreen.

"Help! This is a message to all Leagues, help us." The screen turned to show three Battleships firing on the island. The feed was cut.

"Who was that?" exclaimed Nico.

"The Gym Leaders of Mossdeep Gym. Save them first, but know that you are needed here also."

"We have a syndicate and legendaries, we can split."

"Then you may be able to save us all. The Spartan Corps is not coming to this battle, it has been deemed too hazardous. Now go!" Drayden hung up.

"What's the play boss?" asked Benga.

"Benga, you're in charge. Lead A.T.M.O.S. to Mossdeep and destroy those ships. Call the Hoenn League to make sure they got the message. If they didn't do not engage, you don't have the forces. I am taking Matt and Tabitha. Skyla! Fly me to Undella."

"I can get you to Lentimas Town."

"That's fine. Tabitha, Matt, head for Undella immediately. Move everybody!"

Groudon tunneled, Kyogre swam, Nico and Skyla flew, and all else scrambled.

"There it is!" signaled Skyla pointing to land on the horizon, "Once we reach Undella I will need to fly around Reversal Mountain and then we can land in Lentimas Town."

"No, I'll get out at Undella."

"Nico, how many times do I have to say it. I can not land in Undella."

"I am going to jump out on Skarmory."

"Oh! Ok that works." Skyla gave him a big smile.

Land was almost right below them as they left the bay and started flying over Undella.

"I don't see any dragons!" shouted Nico over the roar of the wind.

"Yeah, and the town looks fine from here!" Skyla yelled back, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"It'll be ok. Jump!"

Nico did so and began to plummet to the earth. Skarmory was released and under him almost immediately. The metal bird leveled off and took a stationary position in the air.

A thunderous roar came from overhead. Nico looked up to see a bolt of lightning strike Skyla's plane. If the massive electrical surge didn't kill Skyla the resulting explosion did.

"No!" screamed Nico. Zekrom was now coming at him.

Skarmory dove to the north and Nico saw Kyurem on top of the cliffs overlooking Undella. Nico decided he had to find cover in the buildings under Kyurem's cliff, but that required entering Kyurem's range. Kyurem's Ice Beam missed, Zekrom's Thunderbolt was closer. To Nico's left came an unexpected flamethrower. Reshiram had arrived.

Skarmory landed safely. Nico spun around to see Zekrom prepare to fire at him but Kyurem's Ice Beam struck Zekrom. Out of the side of his eye Nico noticed something. Reshiram was on the beach with him. The dragon drew back his head. Nico dove to the side as a flamethrower roared past him. Nico heard a shrill shriek that he knew was Skarmory dying. His eyes started to water but the Dragon Tamer rose to his feet to face Reshiram. He saw a heap of molten metal that was the remains of Skarmory. Nicolas drew his two pokéballs.

"I hope a worthy trainer finds you two." he tossed them to the side. Reshiram's tail started glowing again as it prepared another flamethrower. "Do it!" challenged Nico with his arms spread to embrace his fate."

"Now!" yelled a familiar voice. Something burst out of the ground tackling the legendary dragon. "Dragon Claw!" Reshiram roared from the direct attack coming from what appeared to be a Flygon. The Flygon would not let up its offensive advantage as it dug its talons into Reshiram's flesh. "Hurry, Nicolas!"

Nico ran to who he knew to be Drayden. He grabbed his Lairon and Zweilous as fast as he could on his dash to safety. Reshiram used its superior might to gain a footing again against Flygon and blasted it with a Dragonbreath from point-blank range. Drayden recalled his faithful friend for fear of its life.

"What were you thinking!? Did you even have a plan?" demanded Drayden.

At that moment the ground began to shake. Reversal Mountain exploded as Groudon erupted from it.

"That is my plan."

Groudon hurled a boulder at Kyurem who barely managed to avoid it. Zekrom took the moment to strike Kyurem off the cliff crashing down not far from Drayden and Nico. Groudon then hurled another stone crushing the flying black legend.

Nico noticed the water start to rise as a tidal wave came announcing the emergence of Kyogre, King of the Sea. The wave crashed down on a still grounded Reshiram. Kyogre surfaced from the depths. The battle was historic. Three dragons of legend fought each other as the prehistoric rulers of land and sea fought together against the might of the feuding dragons. Everything was going according to plan.

"Nico, end this."

"What are you talking about? We are about to be victorious!"

"Yes, so let us finish it. There are other forces at work and I would like to keep the Legendary power contained rather than go for the kill. Nico, stop this."

"No, this is exactly how it should be." A Hydro Pump and Rock Blast struck Reshiram at the same time knocking it into the bay unconscious. Zekrom and Kyurem were exhausted. "Finish them!"

A second later the remnants of Reversal Mountain erupted again coating Groudon in lava, but not on its head from where Tabitha commanded. Heatran came from the rubble challenging the behemoth.

Something landed on a ledge mere feet from Nico. Three more similar looking creatures followed behind it.

Drayden gasped, "Keldeo, the Sword of Justice." The Swords of Justice- Terrakion, Virizion, Coballion, and Keldio- looked at the fallen Reshiram and the destructive Kyogre and Groudon. They witnessed Groudon launch Heatran into the bay and Kyogre Body Slam it. They determined the aggressors.

"No!" yelled Drayden and Nico together.

Drayden turned on Nico, "I warned you, fool!"

Keldeo ran on the water and with his Sacred Sword stabbed Kyogre. The leviathan roared leaving Zekrom an easy hit with Fusion Bolt knocking out Kyogre out. Matt was seen jumping off and swimming to shore. The three other Musketeer Pokémon closed in on Groudon as Heatran crawled out of the bay barely standing after taking a single attack from Groudon and Kyogre.

"They can't take this." worried Nico.

"It is too late too retreat. You must find a way to end this as painlessly as possible."

"Look!" From the clouds came a great green serpent. On its back was a trainer. "Rayquaza! Who is on its back? Is it, no, is that Red!?"

Drayden was beyond words. Groudon grabbed the ground and used his immense strength to cause an Earthquake. Heatran fainted and others sustained damage. Rayquaza hit Keldeo with an ExtremeSpeed sending it out into the bay. Kyurem's Glaciate missed.

"Nicolas, Tabitha and Groudon can not take much more of this."

"Use Flygon to distract Zekrom," Drayden looked at him questioningly, "Just do it!"

Zekrom fell for the bait allowing Red and Rayquaza to challenge Kyurem. Groudon smashed Terrakion but was left open to Virizion to deliver the final blow. Rayquaza used a Dragon Tail on Kyurem which flung it back smashing into the cliff-face. It was done for.

Zekrom left its pursuit of Flygon for a real trophy. It was now Rayquaza against Virizion, Coballion, Terrakion, and Zekrom. Rayquaza ExtremeSped Terrakion and though not very effective it was enough to finish the job. Coballion Iron Headed the green dragon and received a Dragon Tail in return. Virizion's attacks were minimal to Rayquaza who grabbed the fighting and grass type monster in its jaws and flew up high avoiding attacks from Zekrom on the way up. Virizion was dropped from the sky possibly to its death. Zekrom flew at Rayqauza but the Emperor of the Sky swatted it away with its tail as if it was nothing. Zekrom fell into the bay.

Rayquaza dove toward its last foe Coballion. Coballion must have known the fight was futile at this point but as it was known for its honor, it would not flee.

"Boss!" yelled Matt as he came running up the beach completely drenched. "We have a problem."

Nico looked out to sea where Matt was pointing. A few miles out were war ships. Nico ran into a house and found a pair of binoculars as Red and Rayquaza finished off Coballion.

"The ships are flying a flag. Its black on the left and red on the right with the skull of a Mewtwo in the middle." shared Nico.

Rayquaza roared its triumph over its enemies before being bombarded with shells and missiles from the war ships. Meteor Mashes and Fireblasts were mixed in with man made artillery slamming Rayquaza into the rubble of Reversal Mountain. Artillery continued to tear into the great green dragon.

"We have to leave." announced Drayden as the fleet entered the bay.

Tabitha joined them and the four ran under the gate under the cliff. They ran all the way back to Opelucid.


	9. War

Chapter 9: War

"N, good you're here. This is a briefing of recent events," Drayden informed N, Nico, the Spartan Corps, and Benga over the Xtranciever, "Two days ago a military organization now identified as the Power Syndicate launched a multi-regional attack. Hoenn was the first region to be engaged which occurred at Mossdeep presumably to weaponize the Space Center. Led by Benga Carona, the All-Terrain Multi-Operational Syndicate, also known as A.T.M.O.S., met the enemy and with additional help from Mossdeep residents and the Hoenn League was able to defeat the enemy. Prisoners have been taken and are currently being investigated and it has been revealed that Shelley, a former Admin of Team Aqua, led the attack. Two Battleships were sunk with the other captured though she escaped in the submarine she commanded from. This victory is significant as it marks Hoenn as the only region to resist invasion.

"Johto's Goldenrod City is now under occupation as is Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh. Domestically, Humilau, Undella, and Lentimas have been raised. The Syndicate made land as a Destruction of Undella came to a close. Thier forces quickly pushed forward and took Black City by surprise and the fleet has separated from the ground force and is currently sailing south likely to Castelia.

"In Kanto the invasion took place at Pallet Town and the land forces are pushing into Viridian as we speak. We are unsure as to the status of the Pokémon Professor. There is a possibility of enclosing them if Blaine will sail from the Seafoam Isles but contact has not been made. One Island has been taken by another Power Fleet, likely for its regionally connected PC system and the damage that can be done with it if hacked. I am told the Fleet has recently set sail from One Island to attempt conquering other parts of the Sevii sub-region.

"Further information from the grunts tells us that there are seven Power Fleets. There have been six attacks. We do not know the whereabouts of the last Fleet nor the point of origin for the Power Navy. Also unknown is how the Power Syndicate acquired these vessels.

"These invasions would be vastly outmatched by any region's full strength, so it comes as no surprise that there is treason among the highest ranking members of many Leagues. Koga and Will of the Indigo League Elite Four have shown their allegiance to the Power Syndicate by assassinating their fellow members Karen, Bruno, and…Lance." Drayden's face was stone, his voice was steady, and he shed no tear, but deep in his eyes one could see the pain, Nico felt it too, "There is certainly more betrayal to follow but events are being processed.

"In all this confusion, this turmoil, this hell, only one thing is clear: we are at war!"

The Spartan Corps gave a resounding, "Hoorah!"

And then a shadow covered the city.

The crowd looked up to witness Lugia and his coven of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres descend upon them. "Take cover!" yelled someone.

"No! Stop!" yelled N, "He wants to talk." The great birds landed in the square. Some people had fled but most were settled again as Natural communicated with the Guardian of the Seas.

"I have bad news," warned the Pokémon Translator, "The Power Syndicate is not the only threat. The chaos of the last decade has caused some Legendary Pokémon to reevaluate the current world order. Mewtwo's creation, Lake of Rage forced evolution, Groudon and Kyogre clashing again, all the attacks of crime gangs, Galactic Bombs and the Red Chain, Thunderus and Tornadus loose again, Reshiram and Zekrom's rebirth, Kyurem's manipulation, and most recently the events at the Giant Chasm, Humilau, and especially Undella have led many legendaries to forming an alliance. The fragility of the Pokémon world has been broken and two faction have formed: the Reformists and the Sustainists.

"Don't worry, Lugia and his coven are Sustainists, which means they are dedicated to preserving the world as it is. Hold on….. Ok, so other Sustainists are Cresselia, Mew, the Lati twins, and obviously the Weather Trio. The Reformists are Ho-oh and its coven of Entai, Raikou, and Suicune, along with Darkrai, Mewtwo, Heatran, the Regis, and the Musketeers. The Sustainists wish to work along with us."

"Is this the truth, Lugia."

The draconic bird nodded. Drayden bowed to the legend. His Xtranciever rang.

"Mayor Drayden, are you there?" Cynthia asked. Wallace and Steven were in two other boxes on the screen."

"I am here and have important news."

"It will have to wait. As you know in wartime the Champion acts as Commander under martial law unless that responsibility is passed up or a their is a general consensus that another ranking member of the League would be more suitable. It is the opinion of all other Champions that you should take the mantle of Unova Commander. Do you accept this?"

"I do."

Wallace then spoke, "I am currently preparing Hoenn for war and as the only region with complete independence, Hoenn will serve as the safeguard and primary defense location."

"I am on my way to the Sevii Islands to act as Commander. The area is not a region but merely a territory but has been deemed worthy of enacting its own militia. Since it doesn't have a League I have been awarded being Warden."

"Not Lorelei?"

"We are not sure of her whereabouts so she has by default passed on the offer of being Commander."

"And what about Johto and Kanto?"

Cynthia spoke, "I- We are sorry about Lance my friend. If there was anybody who could have been Chancellor it was him. With all members of the Indigo League deceased or having joined the Power Syndicate, Red missing, Leader allegiances under scrutiny, and unsure security, Johto may not have a commander. It is also disheartening to know that Johto was the most heavily attacked, the largest of the Power Fleets. General Surge has self-proclaimed himself the Kanto Commander which we all support and it seems that his candidacy will go unrivaled."

"Also," added Wallace, "Blaine and Jasmine have declared for Power. Power now controls the Fuchsia Peninsula."

Drayden then took his turn explaining the Pokémon Legendary War to his fellow Commanders.

"Curiously Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus have not been aligned with either side," Cynthia pointed out, "If they were to join the Reformists then there will be no chance at victory."

"They are eternal beings, likely above the whims of lesser beasts, no matter how powerful or legendary we hold them," argued Steven.

"All the same, it would be best to find out rather than let the fate of the universe be on us too scared to find what the great dragons and alpha think."

"It is not a matter of fear. It is that perhaps the divine beings do not concern themselves with worldly ideals and by seeking them out you may pull them into the conflict when best left unburdened."

"I see your point but basing your stance on hoping they stay out of it for no reason is not a good reason, almost not a reason at all. I myself will find them."

"Cynthia," urged Drayden, "please send Rowan or Lucian on this mission. You are needed as commander."

"No one knows as much as I do about the creators. No one that is capable of delivering results that is. Saving the universe is more important than saving our way of life. It will be I and I alone."

Drayden spotted Nico who happened to be talking to Benga on his Xtranciever, "That is not necessary. I have someone I will send your way to assist you."

Nico gazed at Canalave growing before him. He shivered as the cold Sinnoh air in winter bitt his face. It had taken a fortnight to arrive get there from Opelucid. Nico had to sail down the West River to Virbank and venturing across the vast Manaphy Ocean, extending from Unova in the west to Sinnoh in the east and the Unclaimed Territory in the south to the arctic ice cap in the north. South of the Unclaimed Territory was Johto.

The Unclaimed Territory was long thought to be the next developing region, but rocky shores, a mountainous landscape, and infertile ground had dashed the dream of many prospective developers.

Nico had been on the high seas for over a week now and rejoiced at the sight of land. He was eager for news on the war.

As the vessel made port Nico spotted a young man with wild red hair.

"Benga!" he yelled for his friend, "When did you get here?" Nico asked once they made port.

"Early yesterday. Drayden arranged us a meeting with Byron. Come on let's not keep the General waiting."

They met the General of West Sinnoh near the Canalave Library talking to Professor Rowan. "So you're the runts Drayden has so much faith in. Well we don't have time to waste. I have a plane taking us to Oreburgh, follow me."

On the way Nico told of Undella, Benga boasted of his victory at Mossdeep, and Byron kept them up to date on the war.

"It happened so fast. Sunnyshore was not even a fight, not since Volkner handed them the city. He is now a traitor. Of course they pushed to Vanity Lakefront from where they could shell Pastoria mercilessly and allow the bulk of their force to move north into Veilstone which, though Marlene remained loyal, had a large civilian uprising for Power, likely old Galactic supporters. Wake evacuated Pastoria. Civilians are making their way to Hearthome as we speak but Wake and local trainers are using guerrilla tactics, hiding and fighting in the Great Marsh and the surrounding bogs.

"Anyway the Power Army is moving into Solaceon as we speak and though the ranchers are a hardy people, they don't have the man-power to stop Power. Some reports tell us that the army is splitting in two to attack Hearthome and Celestic Town at the same time.

"Also, the Power Fleet, Power Fleet 1 to be exact, has sailed from Sunnyshore and is on its way to the Fight Area. We are unsure how many Frontier Brains can be trusted."

"Why aren't the Elite Four doing anything?" asked Benga.

"Because they are in a very hard position. Power will not dare attack the League Castle, the trainers are too powerful and the position is arguably the most defensible location in the world. As soon as the Four leave that sanctuary the Syndicate will try to take it and we will not be able to uproot them if they are successful. That is also why only Candice, Gardenia, Roark, you two, the Elites, and I are the only ones who know Cynthia is no longer there. She is headed for Turnback Cave to unleash Giratina and use it to call out Dialga and Palkia. She could be there now. You two are going to meet her at Spear Pillar. While you scale Mt. Coronet I will be leading forces through the mountain to reinforce Hearthome. Gardenia will be doing the same for Celestic Town."

"Sounds good. Hey, doesn't Snowpoint have a navy? The Freeze Fleet?"

"Frost Fleet," corrected Byron, "This is where the genius of Cyrus and Giovanni shines. Unless Power Fleet 1 launched from Kanto- unlikely- then it sailed north around Snowpoint at the perfect time. The Frost Fleet is frozen in ice. The silver lining is that the fleet is trapped in East Sinnoh. This means that Power will be contained to the east because there is no way in hell they are getting through Mt. Coronet."

"Yes, but there is another Power Fleet as of yet unaccounted for. If it is truly in the Unclaimed Territory as many speculate then it would have an easy time of attacking West Sinnoh. Undefended it would not be hard to push inward and force you to fight a war on two fronts." pointed out Nico.

"We thought of that. Unfortunately, we do not have an adequate response. We are consolidating the majority of civilians from Canalave and Sandjem to Jubilife to stop any advances further than that but it is a flawed plan."

"How do the other regions fare?" Benga again questioned Byron.

"Not much better. Pryce and Falkner in Johto have declared for Power. Pryce destroyed the Ice Path preventing the Dragon Clan from attacking without risking flying over the mountain and risking Ice Beams and falling to their deaths. Falkner is also a threat. If the Dragon Clan goes through the Dark Cave he can collapse it on them and if they go south to New Bark then he can fly in and take the very defensible Blackthorn. This allows Falkner to control the heart of a region already nearing its tipping point. The Power Fleet in Johto sunk the Olivine Navy and now controls the coast. Johto will likely fall within the next two weeks.

"Kanto is doing better. Janine and Blaine are traitors and have secured the Fuchsia Peninsula, Pallet Town, Cinnabar, and the Seafoam Isles. Will led the Syndicate against Viridian and battled Blue and the Viridian citizens. The Syndicate outnumbered Blue a dozen to one and though he lost he performed marvelously. He held of Power long enough for General Surge to organize his army and march through Diglett's Cave. Blue was killed but he allowed Surge to reach Pewter and hopefully stop Power's advance. Sabrina in the meantime moved all able-bodied people in central Kanto to Vermillion to counter Janine. If Janine marches on Lavender Sabrina will cut her forces in two, if she marches on Celadon she leaves Fuchsia open to attack and the Cycling Road can be blown to trap her forces. Also the Power Fleet is too scared to attack Vermillion now and is instead setting up a blockade. Blue's holding off of the Syndicate at Viridian allowed this. The boy is a hero.

"Hoenn continues to be the only free region but has its own worries. Groudon and Kyogre are in Ever Grande under the supervision of the League. Hoenn, Wallace specifically, is attempting to raise a Confederate Army and Navy to bring the militias together but because Hoenn can afford to make mistakes right now politics is holding the region back from helping.

"The Sevii Islands do not fare well. Knot, Kin, Floe, Chrono, and Fortune Islands are under occupation leaving only Boon and Quest Islands free. In case you don't know Boon and Quest are islands two and seven, and now you also know the other numbers that are missing."

"What about Unova? Are Drayden and my gramps alright?"

"They are both fine. In a clever rouse the Syndicate appeared to be heading for Castelia but it stopped short and anchored in Nuvema. The Power Army in Black City cut a new route south into Nacrene City so that they can conquer the entire eastern third of Unova which they have done with the exception of the north. Drayden led the Spartan Corps to Lacunosa and crushed Power there driving them back to the ruins of Undella."

"This is a lot to take in." commented Nico.

"Well do it fast, we are nearing Oreburgh." responded Byron.

The plane landed not long after that at a makeshift airstrip in the City of Coal. When they stepped off the plane they were greeted by a young man that looked remarkably like Byron.

"Gents, this is Roark, the Oreburgh City Gym Leader and my son."

The son of the General smiled.

"Welcome to the war."


	10. The Deities

Hey readers, it has been 10 chapters with zero reviews. I would really appreciate it to let me know what you think so far and have some constructive criticism. Anyway please let me know what you think.

Chapter 10: The Deities

"Roark, get you troops together. Meet me at the museum in one hour to begin the march. Take these men with you."

Roark did as his father told him.

"So Roark, you're a gym leader?" asked Nico.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, I'm Nico of the Dragon Clan and this is Benga Carona."

"Nice to meet you two. Yeah, I battle with my Rampardos. I revived him from a fossil you know."

"Really? That's pretty neat."

"Yeah, and father has a Bastiodon. We have an Old Amber in the museum that could be a Aerodactyl. We don't intend to use it and its just sitting there if you'd like it."

"Absolutely! I kind of need a pokémon that can fly. I, uh, lost some good friends recently."

"I understand. The museum is straight down this road. I've got to gather my soldiers so I'll meet you there when I can. Just tell them Roark sent you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Aerodactyl was grown in a matter of minutes. The museum had a sizable collection of Technical Machines that Nico was allowed to use for his new companion.

"Benga. What do you think about nicknames?"

"Well, Nicky, they're alright. Why?"

"I'm just thinking about it. Altaria and Skarmory were my first partners. I want that bond with all my pokémon and it may help. What do you think about SkyFang? Or StrongJaw?"

"I kind of like StrongJaw. If you're going to name one you mine as well name them all."

"Ok. Well then Lairon is now SkullBash and Zweilous is DarkHeart."

"Sounds good."

"Warriors of Sinnoh!" yelled Byron, "We now march for HeartHome. All volunteers for the Coal Corps, report to Major Roark. You will proceed underground in the mines until you surface behind enemy lines. Everyone else, with me!" The General of West Sinnoh turned and led his ragtag army towards Mt. Coronet. By the end of the day the army was camped in the shadow of the holy mountain.

"Nico. Nico, come on, Byron wants to see us." urged Benga. The friend followed the friend.

"Men, I was just talking to Cynthia. She has entered Turnback Cave so you two should immediately begin your ascent."

"I don't understand why," responded Nico, "It should take her days to reach Mt. Coronet and then to scale it. I'd say we are ahead of schedule."

Byron chuckled, "Shut up and climb the damn rock."

It took the two men two days to scale the second largest mountain in all the regions. In that time General Byron led his freshman fighting force under the same mountain and the Power Syndicate began launching artillery on Hearthome. Celestic Town had prime defensive position but not the firepower to utilize it. Gardenia's forces had also crossed Coronet but were late and significantly smaller than Byron's in large part do to a revolt from Syndicate sympathizers.

On the way up they discussed the captured grunts' information from Mossdeep. Cyrus and Giovanni were in charge with Shelley, Archer, Arianna, Proton, Mars, Jupiter, and Ryoku as Admirals of the Power Fleets. Archer's Fleet 1 was in Johto, Proton's Fleet 2 was in Kanto, Shelley's Fleet 3 was destroyed in Hoenn but her submarine was an ever-present threat, Arianna's Fleet 4 was in Sevii, Juniper's Fleet 5 was in East Sinnoh, and Ryoku's Fleet 6 was in Unova. Mars's Fleet 7 was the only one unaccounted for. The grunts had been imprisoned at the Battle Frontier temporarily but Shelley's sub launched all its missiles on the island to make sure of the prisoners' deaths.

"Wow. This is so cool." gasped Benga at the ruins of the Spear Pillar.

"Yeah," agreed Nico, "It's almost surreal."

"Look, there's a black spot over there."

"The pillars even seem to bend."

"Nico!"

Nico's head snapped to where Benga was looking. The black spot he was talking about was expanding rapidly. It went from a fist-sized spot to the size of a doorway and continued to grow. Cynthia emerged from the void.

"How did you do that!" exclaimed Benga.

Giratina followed the Sinnoh Champion out of the portal from the Distortion World and the boys backed up a number of steps.

"Fear not," said Cynthia, "I have made our situation known to Giratina. It understands and has brought me here for Dialga and Palkia." Nico stopped his cowering but Benga still shook.

A pink rift and a blue streak tore through reality and the manifestations of space and time emerged from each. They all roared at each other, none of them ever having existed peacefully within each others presence. Cynthia yelled for their attention and Giratina's roars seemed to be helping quiet the other two. All three dragons were eventually silent and even turned to listen to what Cynthia had to say- she had a commanding presence even amongst the deities.

They seemed to understand what she was saying and when she finished a light shone down from above, from the Hall of Origin. Arceus descended from its heaven.

"Oh my Arceus." whispered Nico.

The Creator seemed to be communicating with the dragons. It turned to Cynthia and its eyes burned.

"NO!" screamed Cynthia as Arceus prepared its Judgment. Giratina rammed into Arceus's side. Palkia hit with Spacial Rend and once Arceus was clear of the humans Dialga used its Roar of Time. Nico thought of childhood memories for some reason. Giratina appeared out of nowhere and again hit Arceus. The three dragons regrouped. Arceus arose seemingly unscathed and with rage in its heart.

"We need to leave." warned Cynthia.

The young men gave no argument.

"I assume you'll explain what just happened." said Benga as they ran back into Mt. Coronet.

"Well-" The champion started when her Xtranciever rang.

"Cynthia, oh it's good to see your face again," it was Gardenia, "Your grandmother and family are safe but Celestic Town has been overridden. We are taking heavy fire on Route 211. I have ordered a retreat but the cave opening allows only so many through at a time."

"I am on my way. Just hold out and when I give you the signal launch a counterattack." Cynthia hung up, "To Celestic Town, Gentlemen."

Benga flew on his Braviary, Cynthia on her Togekiss, and Nico on his StrongJaw. They did not truly fly to Celestic but rather glided down from above the clouds.

"So what happened back there?" yelled Nico over the wind.

"Giratina was with me and agreed to call out the other two dragons. They seemed to sympathize but did not want to take part. Arceus came down and as soon as it understood the situation it was intent on destroying the world and starting over. I guess the dragons took a stand then."

"Shit! You know you are screwed when The Creator wants to destroy you."

"Not necessarily. Together the dragons can match Arceus and hold the universe together."

"There!" Shouted Benga. They descended through the last cloud layer and saw Celestic just north of them.

"Go east!" Ordered Cynthia, "Destroy the bridge and we stop the advance."

Down they dove, closer and closer. Nico took the lead diving straight at the bridge. The Syndicate did not see them until the last second.

"Brave Bird!" shouted Nico. His Aerodactyl struck the bridge with such force it was a wonder that the bridge didn't collapse. Benga Braviary came a second later to Air Slash the final support beam. A dozen grunts fell to their deaths in the rocky waters far below.

Cynthia swept over the militia on the cliff-face to distract them as Nico and Benga rose again.

The tide of the battle turned swiftly. Colonel Gardenia pushed out of Coronet's shadow as Cynthia, Benga, and Nico surprised Power from behind. Gardenia's small army pushed Power back to the town and off of Route 211. With reinforcements cut-off and the help of the three, Gardenia was able to force Power to surrender. The numerous prisoners-of-war were put into the cave under the town as a makeshift prison. Artillery still fired from Route 210 but upon realising it was ineffective, the person in charge ordered a retreat.

"Thank you, Cynthia. The battle was lost without you."

"It couldn't have been done without these young men. May I introduce Benga Carona, grandson of Alder, and Nicolas of the Dragon Clan, son of Drake."

"Ah, no wonder they are such prodigies. I am indebted to you men."

"Our pleasure." responded Benga.

"Nicolas was it? I'm sure you'll be visiting Grandma Wilma's house."

"She's here!?"

"Well no. She's behind enemy lines on Route 210, but I doubt she's in trouble."

"I'll take you there," offered Cynthia, "It's on our way."

"Well, let's not waste any time then," said Nico, "Gardenia's got it handled here. Let's go. To Solaceon!"

Cynthia sighed, "Nicolas, we're going to Veilstone."


End file.
